I HAVE A KID?
by vampirebookgirl5
Summary: what if a kid showed up outta nowhere while victor and logan where still on the x-team? one that looked a lot like, acted a lot like, and j\had almost the same mutation as victor? read and find out. rated t cuz im paranoid. time lapses are gonna be here.


I HAVE A KID?

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK was heard all through the secret base.

"What the hell?" Wade asked.

"Victor, answer the door would you?" Stryker yelled into the room that the man and everyone else were in.

"Yeah, yeah." Victor grumbled. He got up and walked to the door in the other room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he yelled.

"Ugh oh." His brother, Jimmy, muttered, getting up to see what was making his brother angry this time. "Oh, god. VICTOR? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jimmy yelled.

They walked back into the room, "Stryker? We have a problem." Victor said, walking back into the room.

"Holy HELL!" Wade yelled.

"What is it Victo-?" Stryker stopped as he walked into the room and saw the little girl who could be no older than three following Victor. "Oh no." he said, looking at the little girl you could obviously see she was his daughter. The ice blue eyes, the dark clothes, her face structure, though more feminine, and lastly, the claws sticking out of her hands. Victor was looking at the little girl, with bruises, cuts, and just altogether brokenness still healing over her little body.

"Come here kid." Victor said. She just walked over to him. He grabbed her hand and massaged her fingers a little. After about fifteen seconds her claws retracted. The skin healed over soon after. He did the same to the other hand. She looked down at her hand then up at him. He let his own claws pop out. She jumped back, and then she reached forward and touched it with her hand. His hand twitched a little and she cowered away from it. "I'm not gonna hit yah kid." He said gently.

She scoffed at him, "That's what my step-dad says. Yet he hits me just because he knows I'll heal." She said in a little voice.

Victor growled, "What's your step-dads name?" HE asked clenching and unclenching his fist.

She took a little step back, "I don't know," she muttered.

"What's your moms name kid?" he asked. He started thinking, 'But I usually kill them when I'm done with them', then looked at her again.

"Melody Meriwether." She said, spitting out the name with more hate than any other three year old would be able to muster.

"Well Vicky, it does seem she got your attitude." Wade laughed.

Victor opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance. "What's your name?" the little girl asked as sweetly as she could.

"Wade Wilson. And yours?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly at him again, "I'll tell you when I feel the need to care about you." Then she turned back around to look at Victor. He almost fell off the sofa he was sitting on at the look on Wade's face.

"Damn kid." Jimmy said.

"Who are you?" she asked nicely.

"I'm your Uncle Jimmy. You can call me that, Jimmy, or Logan. Any work with me." He said smiling at the little girl.

"Uncle Jimmy, don't swear." She said, smirking at him before turning back to Victor.

Jimmy stopped smiling, thought about it a second, then smiled again, "Yeah, okay. I'll make you a deal. You get your dad to not swear as much, and I will never swear in front of you again till you're older. Deal?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, "Deal." She said sticking out her hand. He shook her tiny hand with his big one.

She turned to Victor, "What am I supposed to call you? It might be a little soon for dad." She said, smirking up at him.

He returned his smirk with his own, "Whatever the hell you wanna call me, darling."

She frowned when he swore, and then tears filled her eyes. His eyes got wider. "Don't start that shit with me kid." Her tears started leaking out and she ran over to Wade and buried her face in his leg. He picked her up, looking slightly taken aback that she ran to him. She buried her ace in his shoulder and made sobbing noises; no one knew she was faking. "I'm sorry kid. I'll stop swearing okay?" he said standing up. She pushed Wade away and got down from his arms. She gave him her biggest smile, "Okay daddy." then turned to look at Jimmy. "No swearing Uncle Jimmy." Wade started to laugh as did everyone else in the room, except Jimmy and Victor.

"Did we just get played by a three year old?" Jimmy asked his older brother.

"I do believe we did." Victor said nodding slowly.

She started to laugh, "I'm sorry, daddy. I just couldn't help it. I am your daughter after all." She said, mimicking Wade's earlier words. He laughed.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Victoria Cecilia Meriwether-Creed." She said without missing a beat.

"Gonna be a hassle in kindergarten, huh?" Wade asked. They all just laughed and even Victor cracked a smile.

All of a sudden a phone started to ring. Victoria reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Vicky? Where are you? I swear to god I'm gonna kill this kid Melody." Her step-fathers voice screamed into the phone.

"Bye-bye." She said sweetly before hanging up. Her claws came out and she dug one all the way through the screen. "Oops." She said shrugging. Victor smiled, 'my daughter' he thought smiling.

**Thanks for reading please review. It will be greatly thanked and the more you review the more I write! Thanks again. Bye.**


End file.
